


The Piano Man

by JaceNox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceNox/pseuds/JaceNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Billy Joel’s “The Piano Man”  because apparently Jensen Ackles can play piano and now I see him playing piano in my head when I hear this song.  So I tweaked it to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Beta.  
> So all mistakes are my own and for that I apologize.  
> I attempted to have my fiancé go through it but he doesn't "do Destiel" to quote him.

Title - The Piano Man  
Author - Jace Nox  
Pairing - implied Destiel  
Characters - Dean, Cas, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Gabe  
Rating - E  
Summary - Based on Billy Joel’s “The Piano Man” because apparently Jensen Ackles can play piano and now I see him playing piano in my head when I hear this song. So I tweaked it to make it work.

 

Dean cracks his knuckles as he sits at the beautiful baby grand that has been hidden in the dark corner of the bar. Tinkering with the ivory keys, yellowed from years of bar smoke and spilled beer, Dean ensures his baby still sounds beautiful. A voice calls to him from the corner seat of the bar, “Hey, idjit - can you play me a memory? I’m not sure how it goes,” there’s a pause as the man drank deep from his whiskey and straightens his trucker hat before continuing, “it was sad and sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man’s clothes."

“Sure thing Bobby,” Giving Bobby a soft smile Dean let his fingers start making the keys sing. The melody washing over the crowd that’s still drifting into the bar, its a good crowd for a Saturday, “Sing us a song. You’re the piano man-” Dean’s eyes drifted over to the bar to see who’s serving tonight. His smile brightening as his song continued to play to the crowd, it was Jo.

Jo and him, they went way back - diapers back - so she gives Dean his drinks for free when he’s playing and she’s a spit fire. She’s always ready with a joke or a light for your smoke but Dean knows, there’s somewhere she’d rather be. And he can hear her starting in on Bobby, “Bobby, this is killing,” She whined, pouring him another drink and letting him grumble, “I’m serious, I’m sure I could be a movie star. If I could get out of this place I’m sure -“ Dean’s attention wavered as he laughter rings through the bar. Sam’s here.

Sam’s a novelist, who never has time for a wife, Dean’s baby brother and currently laughing like a hyena as he talks with Benny. Benny - who’s still in the navy and most likely will be for life - but is Dean’s best friend.

Dean doesn’t continue to watch those two, he just weaves his magic with his music as he listens to the crowd. He hears Ellen, Jo’s mom lecturing some kids always practicing her politics that one is but Dean loves her as a second mom because she cares and he opens his eyes again. He’s looking for some more of his regulars. When he spots Charlie’s red hair off in the corner shooting tequila with Gabe. They are slowly getting stone drunk so they can try to off the other with their ridiculous pranks, with a shake of his head he raised his voice to reach over the din, “Sing us a song you’re the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we’re all in a mood for a melody and you’ve got us feeling all right.”

With this good crowd and Dean loving to see them each week. The manager stands at the end of the bar away from the people and the piano watching with a smile as they moves toward the man with money for his jar and asking him each time, “What are you doing here?” But as Dean describes the mic smells like beer, bar smoke and the piano makes it feel like a carnival so it feels the whole place with peace bringing anyone who was sad starting this Saturday out happiness.   


Dean watches his fans with a brilliant smile as he closes his song with the chorus, “Sing us a song, you’re the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we’re all in a mood for a melody and and you have us feeling good tonight.” The crowd thins out after another hour and Dean closes down for the night and walks to his usual bar stool and nods to Jo who slides down a sparkling water and he sips - waiting.

“Hello Dean.”  
“Hello Cas.”


End file.
